incipiens fati
by SCUBA-B96
Summary: AU: Harry is the oldest Potter. His younger brother, Patrick, is the Boy-Who-Lived. But what about the Youngest Potter, Steve. How does he cope in a family where the Boy-Who-Lived gets all the attention. Harry and Steve are Powerful, Slight Dumbledore Bashing,
1. Prologue - 1981

_**Disclaimer: Anything recognisable belongs to JK Rowling**_

* * *

31st October 1981

A tall man clothed in a black cloak swiftly walked towards the end of the road. He smirked. He could see in the living room sat an elderly woman. He made his way to the gate and blasted the door off the hinges. Before the woman had any time to react dove into her mind and found the information he wanted. She was looking after her grandchildren while the parents were out. The child, whom he was here for was asleep in the nursery. He killed her without a second thought. She was only a muggle. He made his way up to the nursery. He entered, he swept his gaze across the room and saw the boy whom was prophesied to vanquish him. "Patrick Potter," he sneered as he raised his wand, "_Avada Kedavra!_" A jet of brilliant green light shot from the tip of his wand and raced towards the boy. But before the curse could hit the boy it rebounded against a shimmering gold dome. The man barely had time to recognize that the dome had been produced by the baby in the next cot to Patrick before he was stuck by his own curse. An explosion rocked the house.

Patrick started crying in pain as he was hit by debris.

Frantic footsteps could be heard and voices yelling. Three people burst into what was left of the nursery. Two rushed straight over to the cots and fussed over their crying son. The man with messy black hair turned to the man standing in the doorway calmly scanning the room, "Albus?" he was confused and trying to comfort his wife. The man he had spoken to walked forward, waved his wand over the crying child in the woman's arms. Albus slowly turned, "James, Lily. Your son, Patrick has just vanquished Voldemort and survived." At both James and Lily's confusion, Albus carried on, "There are traces of the Killing curse being used in this room and there are traces all over Patrick. He will be known as the Boy-Who-Lived. The only person to have survived a Killing curse." James just gaped at Albus, while Lily just cuddled and checked Patrick over.

A boy small boy, aged around 4 entered the nursery, "Mum? Dad?" He looked confused and worried. However none of the adults acknowledged him. He cautiously entered the room and tiptoed his way over to his parents and Patrick. Just as he was about to ask his parents what was going on he caught sight of his youngest brother lying in his cot. He walked over to his brother. "Steve?" He got no response. "Mum, Dad!" He called out worriedly. Both ignored him again and he wondered what the best thing to do was. "Um...Daffy?"

POP! "Yes, Young Master Harry?" a house-elf had popped into the room. Harry gestured at Steve. Daffy gasped and quickly checked him over with house-elf magic, "Is he okay?" Harry questioned Daffy. She nodded he head. "Scion Steve is just unconscious. He should wake up soon, he is just exhausted." Harry looked relieved.

_**-inicpiens-fati-**_

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading. This is going to be a long story. So I hope you enjoy it.**


	2. Growing Up

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter still belongs to JK Rowling.**_

* * *

31st July 1986

Steve was sitting on the stairs watching the party going on in the living room. He sighed. He could see the big banner saying, "_Happy 6th Birthday Patrick!_", and all the balloons and party food. Steve could hear all the laughing, "Hey Patrick. Time to open your presents!" Steve heard his father call out. He wanted a party, it was his 5th birthday today as well.

Steve was the youngest Potter, only known as the Boy-Who-Lived younger brother, the quiet Potter.

"Hey," a voice startled Steve. It was his older brother, Harry. Steve felt a rectangular parcel being placed in his lap. He smiled at Harry, "Thanks." Harry just smiled before looking into the living room. The brothers could hear the party. Steve glanced at Harry and felt sorry for him. Harry had been forgotten and their parents ignored him. Harry rarely spoke to them and them to him. Their parents placed all their attention on Patrick as he was the one responsible for defeating Voldemort. Harry never forgot Steve's birthday and had always helped him when he needed it.

Harry tried to look after his brother with the house-elves help as he had promised to himself that Steve would never be alone as he had been after Voldemort's attack. Harry could remember the night he attacked and how his life had changed. His parents had been kind and always looked out for him. But after the attack they concentrated on Patrick. They even ignored Steve who was only 3 months old and had been in the nursery when he attacked. Harry did not think they meant to but they did. James, was too fixed on the new-found attention the public gave his son, the Boy-Who-Lived. While Lily wanted to keep her son as safe as possible after his near death at the age of 1.

31st August 1988

Harry heard a tapping on his door. "Come in Steve," he called out. He had expected Steve would come and talk to him as tomorrow he would be off to Hogwarts and he would not be around for the next year besides the holidays.

Steve slowly came in and sat on the chair opposite Harry. The brothers sat in a comfortable silence. "Harry," Steve finally whispered, "You...you will write to me? I mean you don't have to..." before Steve could finish his sentence Harry cut in, "Of course." Harry could see the worry leave Steve's eyes when he heard Harry's answer. Steve was worried about what would happen when Harry left as his parents often left him on his own. "How about I teach you a bit about Hogwarts when I come back during the Christmas holidays?" Harry asked and smiled at Steve's very big smile.

1st September 1988

Steve was excited to read Harry's first letter to him.

_Hey Steve,_

_Hope you're okay._

_Well, after I left Potter Mansion I arrived at the platform. When the journey started two red-haired twins entered the compartment I was in and asked if they could join me. Honestly I recognized them as Weasley's so was a bit hesitant as Ron, Patrick's best friend, is so loud and arrogant. However they turned out to be jokers._

_When we entered the Great Hall we were sorted and I am now a member of Ravenclaw. Our common room is by the library and we are in rooms of two so that we have some privacy to study. I'm sharing with Alex._

_Nothing else has happened and I'll probably explore the castle at the weekend._

_I'll write at the weekend._

_Your brother,_

_Harry_

After reading the letter, Steve couldn't wait for Harry's next letter. He really wanted to see Harry and question him about Hogwarts and magic.

As he walked downstairs to make a sandwich he heard his father and Patrick laughing about quidditch.

18th December 1988

Steve was waiting anxiously for Harry. It would be the first time that he had seen his brother since he had been at Hogwarts. He had read all of Harry's letters by himself only needing help from Daffy, a house-elf who had always tried to look after him, to read the spells Harry talked about.

The fire flared with emerald flames before Harry stepped out. Harry only had a minute to get his bearings before being knocked over by Steve. Steve was really happy and quickly fired off questions about Hogwarts. Harry smirked before starting to walk out of the living room, he looked over his shoulder, "Aren't you coming? I thought you wanted to find out about Hogwarts. Oh well." Harry said before continuing to the library. He smirked when he heard Steve running to join him.

19th November 1989

Steve stood shocked. He had done it. The book he had in front of him had floated. Only for a few seconds but it had floated. Steve had practised the levitation charm, _wingardium leviosa_ since summer when Harry had finally taught him some magic. He did not have a wand but had managed to cast the charm by waving his hand in the correct motion while saying the incantation and really wanting the charm to work.

He quickly called Daffy and asked for some parchment and a quill so he could write to his brother about his success.

20th November 1989 (Hogwarts)

_Hey Harry,_

_Hope you're all right. Anyway I just wanted to let you know that I managed to cast wingardium leviosa today on a book in the library. It only lasted a few seconds but I did it. I'm going to keep practising and I will show you when you come back for Christmas._

_Your brother,_

_Steve._

Harry finished reading his letter and was stunned. His younger brother had managed to do wandless magic, which was hard and needed a very powerful wizard to do it. Harry knew that Dumbledore could do some wandless magic but needed a wand to do more complex spells. Harry thought over what his brother wrote and wondered if the practice of wandless magic became harder when a wizard started using a wand.

30th August 1991

Steve and Harry were in the library, Harry was reading a new tome on transfiguration while Steve was still trying to successfully cast the dance charm, _tripudio, _Steve had practised the charm most of the summer. He was trying to make a book dance. He could not see the point but Harry had said that he had to make a pineapple dance during his first year exam.

"Steve. Stop for a minute. You can't force the book to dance and you have tried for the last two hours. Have a break." Harry was exasperated. Steve would never give up until he managed to correctly complete a task.

"Harry...do you think Mum and Dad will talk to me this year? Now that both you and Patrick are at Hogwarts." Harry looked at Steve and thought hard before answering. Harry always called his parents by their first names instead of Mum and Dad. He did not want to discourage Steve from wanting his parents to care about him so thought about what to say. Harry had accepted that his parents did not remember him. He respected his parents as wizards but not as parents to him or his brother.

"I honestly don't know. You can always try to see what will happen," Harry paused to see what Steve was thinking, "If you want to make them proud then work hard, try your best and be yourself. But remember that I'll always be here for you and will always try to help you if you need me." Harry checked that Steve had taken in what he said. "Do you want me to talk to you about the Slytherin against Gryffindor match that took place at the end of last term?"

3rd September 1991

Jake walked into the kitchen and saw his parents sitting there. He decided to join them and try talking to them as Patrick had been at Hogwarts for three days. "Hi Mum, Dad," Steve cheerfully said the only response he got was his mother nodding her head.

"How do you think Patrick is doing?" Lily asked James and Steve did not get another chance to join in the conversation as his parents kept it on Patrick and what they would be doing this Christmas.

Steve fled to his room. He slammed the door shut and picked up the nearest object and hurled it at the wall. He could not understand why his parents would not listen to him if only for a minute. He just wanted them to recognise him and ask about his day and if he was all right.

-_**incipiens-fati-**_

* * *

**AN: Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing.**


	3. Diagon Alley

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter still belongs to JK Rowling.**_

* * *

31st July 1992

"Harry!" Steve ran into the library, "It came. My letter came! When can we go to Diagon Alley? Do you think I'll get a familiar? I'll finally get my wand!" Harry smiled at the exuberance Steve was showing at finally receiving his letter inviting him to Hogwarts. "Have you shown Mum and Dad yet?" Harry said the words Mum and Dad reluctantly as he only said them for Steve's benefit. Steve frowned, "They don't care." He swept his gaze round the library but before Harry could answer a shout was heard.

"Dad! Can I get the Nimbus 2001 as it's the fastest broom on the market and Malfoy will surely have one!" Patrick complained to his father. Steve groaned at the reference to Malfoy and the broom, it was all Patrick had been going on about all holiday and how he would definitely be on the Gryffindor quidditch team.

"We'll go in two days when the others go. We'll have to go to Gringotts to get some money and I have some business there as well." Harry confirmed.

"Harry, why do you think Mum and Dad don't care about us?" Steve asked softly.

"They do...but you don't need their acceptance if you accept that you have done your best and your happy with yourself." Harry wasn't sure what else to say. "How about we go and play a bit of quidditch while Patrick and our parents are visiting the Weasleys.

2nd August 1992

"Come on Harry. Can we leave yet?" Steve asked as he ran into Harry's room. Harry smirked. "Let's have breakfast first. Most of the Alley won't be open until 9.30am." Steve sheepishly nodded.

-**later-**

Steve flooed into the Leaky Cauldron and was met with a crowd of reporters jostling to talk to Patrick Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. He could hear Patrick talking to them, "Of course I'll be on the quidditch team." He turned to face another reporter, "I'll be playing seeker...I'll be in Flourish and Blotts at 12.30pm to give a special announcement." As Patrick said this James led him off leaving the reporters wanting more and trying to get the Potters to answer more questions.

Steve finally managed to spot Harry standing by the back exit. Harry just raised an eyebrow at Steve's expectant look. The brothers walked into the courtyard and Harry tapped some bricks. "Welcome to Diagon Alley!" Steve gazed in awe at the busy Alley in front of him. Although he had visited Diagon Alley before, coming to get his school equipment for his first year at Hogwarts made it more impressive seeing the magic of the Alley. Steve had to run to catch up with his brother, who had already started walking towards Gringotts.

Steve paused on the marble steps of Gringotts to read the warning on the door, before following Harry to a free teller. Harry coughed to get the goblins attention, "I have an appointment with Snarlock." The goblin looked down and called another goblin over. Harry and Steve followed this goblin through many corridors turning this way and twisting in the opposite direction. Steve wondered if they were ever going to reach Snarlock's Office. The goblin knocked on a large wooden door before ushering Harry and Steve inside. Harry bowed, "May your gold be ever-increasing Account-Manager Snarlock," he said. Steve hurriedly bowed as well. The brothers sat down opposite Snarlock. "Account-Manager Snarlock. My brother, Scion Stephen Potter, has reached the age of 11 and has been accepted into Hogwarts. He is here claim his Trust Vault."

Snarlock nodded before Steve could voice his confusion at what Harry had said. Snarlock ordered another goblin out of the room in Gobbledegook before addressing the brother. "Scion Potter," staring directly at Steve, who gulped, "You wish to claim your Potter Trust Vault. The scroll needs a single drop of blood to confirm who you are and what House you belong to." As he said this he motioned to a ritual knife the goblin had brought in and a scroll that had appeared on the desk in front of him. Steve glanced at Harry who nodded. He took a breath before piercing his thumb and allowing one drop of his blood to fall on the parchment. The parchment glowed and Snarlock swiftly opened it, "Scion Potter, you have control of Vault 731. It now holds G10,000. You may only take G10 every week to spend as you wish. All your school supplies will be paid for by this account. Any money in this Vault will create interest, but the Vault will last all seven years of your Hogwarts education. Do you understand?"

"I understand." Steve paused before asking his question, "Account-Manager Snarlock, who set this vault up?" Steve hoped Snarlock would reply that it was his parents. It would be a sign that they cared for him and had planned this to show they loved him.

"A Trust Vault is set up for every Scion from the House Potter, and G10,000 is placed into it when the Scion has turned 11 and accepted into Hogwarts or any School of Magic. The first Trust Vault was set up by Lord Edward John Potter for his sons in the 1300s." Snarlock told Steve. Harry saw Steve's face fall when he realised that the vault he was receiving was a tradition dating back many generation of the Potters, not something James had set up for his sons.

"Do you have any other business here today, Scions Potter?" Snarlock asked while staring at Harry.

"Account Manager Snarlock, I would like to take the Inheritance Test as I am now 15." Harry stated. Steve was once again confused. He had heard of an Inheritance Test and knew it could tell the person which Family they belonged to but was unsure why Harry was asking for one. Harry saw Steve's confusion, "I'll tell you about this later." Steve half smiled, Harry had guessed what he wanted to know.

"Scion Potter, five drops of blood are needed for the Inheritance Test. This Test will inform you of all the Houses you belong to, who the Lord is and what you will be able to inherit." Harry nodded and swiftly cut his palm with the ritual knife and allowed five drops of blood to fall on the parchment. Instead of glowing and fading quickly, the parchment glowed brightly and stayed like that for five seconds before finally dimming. Snarlock quickly read the parchment and called out orders to a goblin standing behind him. The goblin hurried out of the room. Snarlock handed the parchment over to Harry and grinned. Or that was what Steve thought it was. He leant towards Harry so that he could see what was written on the parchment.

_Name: Harrison James Potter_

_Father: Lord James Charlus Potter_

_Mother: Lady Lily Rose Potter (née Evans)_

_House - Status_

_Evans - The Master_

_Earl Potter - Scion (Heir Apparent Status removed on 5th August 1981. Patrick Sirius Potter now Young Master.)_

_Duke Gryffindor - The Master_

_Duke Ravenclaw - The Master_

_Duke Peverell - The Master_

_Official Name: The Master Evans-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Peverell or Scion Potter_

_Name when of age (at 17): The Lord Evans-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Peverell_

Steve was amazed that Harry was the Heir to the three Dukedoms, two of them helped found Hogwarts while the third Dukedom, Peverell, was known in children's bed time stories. However he was also shocked that Patrick had been made Heir of the House Potter. He felt angry that Harry had lost out the Potter title as his father favoured Patrick because he was the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Account-Manager Snarlock, please can I claim all the Houses. But do I always have to use all the names when I am addressed?" Harry politely asked.

"You can claim all the Houses. In official situations you only need to use the title that you require. For example you may only want to use Mr Evans in some situations while The Master Peverell might be better when talking to Neutral Families." Harry nodded while Steve was staring blankly at Snarlock.

"Steve why don't you go and get your robes and potions equipment. Then I'll meet you by Olivanders to buy your wand." Steve nodded eagerly. He was happy to leave Gringotts and to go and see the rest of the Alley.

**-later-**

Harry made Steve pause before he entered Olivanders, "Remember to present your left arm as your wand arm when Olivander asks." Harry believed that as Steve got older and his magic matured he would be able to use both wandless and wanded magic at the same time. Harry also believed that by using a wand it made it harder for the wizard to learn wandless magic later, and by using his wand in his left hand he could keep his wandless ability. Steve just nodded he was too excited about finally getting his own wand.

"Welcome Misters Potter. Your wand, Dragon heart string, Ash and 12 and 3/4 inches. Very good for Transfiguration. Now what is your wand arm Mister Potter?" Steve was amused by how Olivander remembered his brother's wand. "My Left arm." He held his left arm up. "Hmm...interesting...left handed...very rare...lets try..." Olivander disappeared into the back of the shop, "11 inches, Unicorn tail, Ebony," He handed the wand to Steve who eagerly took it. But before he could wave it Olivander had taken it out of his hand. "Try Dragon heart-string, holly and 12 and 3/4 inches." This wand Steve got to wave it and he managed to smash a vase sitting in the corner of the room. Harry snickered while Olivander shook his head. "Hmm...how about Ancient Ash, Phoenix feather, 13 inches?" As son as Jake held the wand small silver and gold sparks left the wand. "Interesting...that wand has not chosen you as wands usually do...but no other wand will bond better than the one you are currently holding." Olivander looked piercingly at Steve. "That will be G8 Mister Potter." Steve handed over the money. "Mister Potter," Olivander called out as the brothers walked to the door, "I expect great things from you." With that Olivander disappeared into the back of the shop.

The brothers walked in silence pondering what Olivander said and what it meant for the future.

"Have you got your books yet?" Harry questioned Steve. He shook his head. They walked towards Flourish and Blotts when they saw the crowd of people and reporters pushing and shoving to get inside. Steve looked around and his eye caught a poster in the window of a neighbouring shop it said,

_Gilderoy Lockhart will be signing copies of his autobiography MAGICAL ME_

_Today at 12.30-4.30pm_

Harry and Steve managed to squeeze themselves into Flourish and Blotts and made their way up to the balcony to see what was going on. Steve saw his father standing near the front and Patrick smiling having his photo taken. Steve presumed the man standing next to Patrick was Gilderoy Lockhart.

"What was your special announcement Patrick?" A reporter called out. Patrick smiled and nodded. "I just wanted to let everyone know that I am thrilled that Mr...sorry Professor," he smiled at Lockhart who was flashing smiles at anyone with a camera, "Will be teaching me...I mean all of us Defence Against the Dark Arts this year at Hogwarts." the reporters started shooting questions at Patrick and Lockhart asking for more information. Steve was about to turn around and find his books when he heard a reported asking his father what he thought. "I think having Mr Lockhart as the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor will raise the standards at Hogwarts. As he will be an excellent role model to all the students as he has done so much in fighting the Dark Arts and obviously has the experience necessary to train our children." James spoke with a smile.

Steve shook his head at how his father and brother were soaking up the attention the media was giving them. When he turned to go and find his books he saw Harry standing in front of him holding all his books out to him. Steve grinned when he saw that he had not bought any of Lockharts books.

"Can I get a familiar?" Steve asked as they made their way down Diagon Alley. Harry suggested that they look in the Magical Menagerie as it had many types of animals both magical and non-magical. When they entered Steve wandered round, he saw owls, rats, cats, frogs, toads, dogs. He was more interested in the reptiles. In the corner he could see a lone snake curled up on a rock. "Harry can I get him please? I promise I'll look after him." Harry could see how Steve really wanted to buy this snake. He sighed. "Excuse me..." He called out to the shopkeeper who was lurking around the corner, "Can you tell us more about this snake?" The shopkeeper looked them over before saying, "This is a Western Hognose Snake. It was born in Mexico and is only 1-year-old, this snake could grow up to 3 feet long. While it is not poisonous to humans a bite from a Western Hognose snake will cause irritation. It has a diet of frogs, insects and mice. This one will cost G70 as it is fairly common and it is still young." The shopkeeper looked at the brothers expectantly. Harry sent a long glance at Steve and could see his eyes shinning with excitement and desire to get this snake. He sighed. "I'll buy him. Take the money from Vault 614. I'll also buy the necessary equipment to house it." The shopkeeper smiled and shook Harry's hand. Steve gave Harry a quick hug. "Thank you...whose vault is 614?"

"It's mine. This is your birthday present. Remember to look after him and you know what the Wizarding world thinks of snakes so only show him to those you really trust." Steve nodded. He quickly took the snake out of his cage and allowed him to wind around his arm. "He's called Polo." Harry nodded.

-**later-**

Harry and Steve were relaxing by the quidditch pitch. Steve was questioning Harry about Hogwarts but he was not getting any answers. Harry was amused that Steve was still trying to get information on Hogwarts, when he would be there himself this time tomorrow.

"What did Snarlock mean by addressing us as Scion Potter? And how comes you aren't the Potter Heir any more as you are the eldest?" Steve asked Harry.

"Well the Wizarding world has a complex system of inheritance." Harry paused to think about how best to explain the system to his younger brother. "Well the Wizarding world is split into Pure-blood and First generation Wizards and witches, what some call muggleborn. Any new blood into the Wizarding world is called a Family.

All Pure-blood wizards belong to a House. Houses are split into three levels depending on how far a House can trace their magic back through the generations. It goes Barons, like the Malfoy's Weasley's even though they have little money at the moment; Earls, like the Potter's, Longbottom's, Greengrass'; and Houses with the most power and influence are the Dukes. There are very few Dukedoms that are activated. I think there are only two Dukedom's active at the moment, Zabini and Silvanus. All the Founders of Hogwarts have the status of Dukedoms but none of them are active.

The first-born son of any of the Houses is automatically known as The Young Master in any formal occasions. This indicates that the Son is the Heir apparent of a House. It is not official and only marks respect. A son can only official inherit the Heir status when they turn 15 and have taken the Inheritance Test at Gringotts."

"Wait today you took the Inheritance Test and you claimed the Houses you could inherit...Does that mean you are now The Master Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Peverell?" Steve interrupted Harry's explanation of Wizarding Society. Harry nodded, "But you forgot to add the name Evans. Do you want me to continue now?" Steve nodded. He was really interested in what Harry was telling him.

"Well, at 15 and after the Son has taken the Inheritance Test their official title is The Master. By accepting this title they are saying that they have the ability to make minor decisions that will affect their House's can call duels, make minor alliances and can sit on the Wizengamot with the Lord of the House to learn about Politics.

Today I claimed and activated the Dukedoms of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Peverell. This will allow me some independence from the House of Potter and when I turn 17 I can become The Lord of these Houses. Also any extra sons of a House have the title Scion in front of their name to show what House they belong to." Harry concluded.

Steve nodded, he had wondered what Snarlock meant when he had called him and his brother Scion Potter. He was fascinated with Wizarding Society and wanted to find out more. He was still confused by what Harry had to do now that he was The Master of three Dukedoms but hoped he could find out more when he got to Hogwarts.

_**-incipiens-fati-**_

* * *

**AN: I'm not sure if any other chapter will ever be this long again. But I hope you are still enjoying it. Thanks for reading, favouriting, and following my story. I love reading all your reviews and I'll try to answer any questions you have by PM you if it doesn't spoil the plot.**


	4. Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.**

* * *

1st September 1992

Steve was wandering up the Hogwarts Express trying to find another first year to sit with. He finally came across a boy sitting by himself in a carriage reading. "Hi...can I join you?" the boy nodded, "What book are you reading?" Steve wanted to know a bit more about this boy.

"It's a book on the Wizengamot." Steve was amused that an eleven year old would read a text about the Wizengamot. "I'm Luke." The boy continued and held out his hand. Steve shook it and replied, "Steve." The boys chatted about quidditch and Hogwarts.

They were in a discussion about which quidditch team was the best and why when they were interrupted by two older boys, "Mini-Harry!" the boys exclaimed. Steve let out a small groan only two people call him that and they were the Weasley Twins. Luke on the other hand looked amused at the name the boys had called Steve.

"We looked all over for you..." The twin on the right said.

"And now we've found you!" The twin on the left finished

"Whose your friend?" both twins chorused together.

Steve motioned towards Luke, "This is Luke..." he realised that he and Luke had never exchanged surnames.

"Silvanus. I'm Lucas Silvanus, but please call me Luke." He quickly said when Steve paused in his introductions.

"Well these are the Weasley Twins, Fred," Steve motioned to the one on the left, "and George." he motioned to the one standing on the right. "They are the leading Pranksters at Hogwarts...but I think that title won't last for much longer." Steve said while looking at Luke. Luke nodded and both boys laughed at the look of horror on the Twins faces.

"George I think that was a challenge."

"Yes, my brother. A challenge for the title Prankster King!"

"You're on!" both twins stated while sizing up the two first years.

All the boys in the compartment were startled when they heard a low chuckling from the entrance to their compartment. "Whose there?" Steve called out.

"Just me." Harry stepped out of the shadowed entrance. "Hi Fred. George. Brother." Harry nodded as he greeted the boys in the compartment, he saw a fourth boy whom he did not know and held out his hand, "Hi I'm Harry. Harry Evans." Luke shook his hand, "I'm Lucas Silvanus. But please call me Luke." Harry's eyebrows raised at being able to meet the Heir of the Silvanus Dukedom. He smirked at the thought that the five active Dukedoms in Wizarding Britain were all going to be at Hogwarts for the next couple of years.

"Harry, mate..."

"When did you change your name?"

"Cause the last time we saw you..."

"You were Harry Potter!"

Harry raised an eyebrow at the twins. "I visited Gringotts." the Twins looked at each other confused and still could not see how visiting Gringotts would make any difference.

"You took the Inheritance Test." Luke stated while watching Harry, "I'm guessing you claimed any Houses you could Inherit and one of them was the Family Evans and another more important House. As that would be the only way you could use a different House other than the one you were born, if you were The Master of another House."

Harry just nodded but did not confirm what House he had inherited other than the Family Evans. The twins were still confused but accepted Luke's explanation. For the rest of the Journey the two first years quizzed the fifth years about everything that would happen at Hogwarts, what teachers were nice, which ones to avoid and what rules could be stretched.

-**later-**

Steve and Luke were talking quietly as they were waiting for Professor McGonagall to return. "Are you The Boy-Who-Lives younger brother?" A small girl with fiery hair questioned Steve. He was taken aback with the girl's rudeness. There was silence as everyone was listening and waiting for an answer. "Yes." Steve replied with more confidence than he actually felt. Murmurs broke out and people started shouting out questions. Asking what it was like to be the Boy-Who-Lived brothers, what it was like to be a Potter, what Patrick liked and what he did everyday. Steve was confused and was unsure how to respond to all the questions he was being asked.

"Leave him alone!" a voice shouted out. At once all the questions stopped and the first years backed off. But before Steve could make out who had made everyone stop, Professor McGonagall came back to lead them into the Great Hall.

As they entered the Great Hall, all the first years gasped. They could see all the pupils sitting at their house table, all the staff were sitting at the front and the ceiling sparkled with the stars as it mirrored the skies above Hogwarts. Steve could see Harry sitting near the centre of the Ravenclaw table, carefully watching what was going on in the entire hall. The loudest table was Gryffindor and the Weasley Twins were the centre of the laughter. All the noise died away as the first years pooled in front of the Staff table. Professor McGonagall placed a Hat on a stool and stood back. Steve wondered what everyone was waiting for.

_"A thousand years or more,_

_When I was newly sewn,_

_There lived four wizards of renown,_

_Whose names are still well known:_

_Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_

_Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_

_Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_

_Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_

_They hatched a daring plan_

_To educate young sorcerers_

_Thus Hogwarts School began._

_Now each of these four founders_

_Formed their own house, for each_

_Did value different virtues_

_In the ones they had to teach._

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were_

_Prized far beyond the rest;_

_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_

_Would always be the best;_

_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_

_Most worthy of admission;_

_And power-hungry Slytherin_

_Loved those of great ambition._

_While still alive they did divide_

_Their favourites from the throng,_

_Yet how to pick the worthy ones_

_When they were dead and gone?_

_'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_

_He whipped me off his head_

_The founders put some brains in me_

_So I could chose instead!_

_Now slip me snug about your ears,_

_I've never yet been wrong,_

_I'll have a look inside your mind_

_And tell where you belong!"_

The Great Hall burst into applause.

"When I call out your name please come up and sit on the stool. Then the Sorting Hat will place you into your house." Professor McGonagall gazed over the first years.

"Baddock, Malcolm." A boy confidently strode forward. All the first years were watching the proceedings with excitement and nervousness. Malcolm sat under the hat which moved before shouting out, "SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherin table burst into applause pleased that they got the first new pupil.

The sorting continued. Finally, "Potter, Steve." Steve swallowed before making his way up to the stool. The Great Hall was alight with whispers.

"That's Patrick, The Boy-Who-Lives younger brother."

"I forgot the Potter's had another son after Patrick."

The sounds in the Great Hall were lost when the Sorting Hat was placed upon his head.

"Scion Potter. Interesting, you show great loyalty to those you care about, but those people have to work hard to gain your trust. You are ambitious, always wanting to do your best yet you have a thirst for new knowledge. You have all the traits of the founders. And...oh yes...definatly. You will do well Scion Potter. GRYFFINDOR!" Steve sighed in relief that he had been sorted. He was disappointed that he was not in Ravenclaw like Harry but was pleased that the Hat had placed him into Gryffindor.

He sat next to the Weasley twins and their friends, he watched the rest of the sorting happen. The fiery haired girl was a Weasley and was sorted into Gryffindor. He paid more attention when Luke was called up and was extremely happy that they would be in the same house. "Well done Luke." Luke grinned at Steve and both started plotting what pranks they could now pull on the Weasleys.

At one point Steve heard the youngest Weasley, Ginny, ask, "Where's Patrick?" Steve glanced around and thought only my brother can be late for the first day of Hogwarts. He only wants to make an entrance and be the centre of attention.

Steve and Luke felt full after the amazing welcoming feast and could not wait to see Gryffindor Common Room. They followed a prefect through the corridors and up the staircases till they reached a portrait of a fat lady. "Listen carefully, Wattlebird." The portrait swung open and the first years followed the prefect into the gold and red room.

"Hi, I'm Kenneth Towler. I'm the fifth year Gryffindor Prefect. This is Angelina Johnson who is also a prefect and in her fifth year. If you have any questions please come and ask us or any other prefect and we will try to help you as best we can." The boy they had followed from the Great Hall introduced himself and the girl standing next to him.

"The boy's dormitory are up the stairs and to your right, while the girls are on the left.. There are five to each dorm and whoever you pick to share with, you will be sharing with for all the years you are at Hogwarts." Angelina told the group.

"Lessons start tomorrow at 9am and breakfast is served from 7.30am. You will get your timetables from Proffessor McGonagall, who is the Head of Gryffindor, tomorrow when you appear for breakfast. Do you have any questions?" Kenneth looked round.

None of the first years had any. The prefects motioned them to find their dormitories and to settle in. Luke and Steve glanced at each other before quickly moving to the boy's dorms so that they could share and get the best spots. Steve picked a bed as far away from the door as possible and right next to a window, and Luke took the bed on his right.

Three other boys entered. "Hi I'm Luke and this is Steve." Luke introduced them. THe other boys grinned nervously and introduced themselves, "Colin. Colin Creevey." a small blond-haired boy said. "Graham Rushmore."

"Michael Romsey."

All of the new Gryffindor boys were tired and full of excitement over what would happen tomorrow.

"Did you hear about Patrick Potter and Ron Weasley?" Colin asked. The other boys shook their heads, Steve just grimaced at the mention of Patrick. "Well, they just entered the common room and a girl with brown frizzy hair marched up to them and shouted at them. She said how could they travel to school in Ron's Dad's flying car. She kept on shouting about how dangerous and immature they were and how lucky they were that they didn't get expelled. Throughout having the girl shout at them the two of them smirked." Colin was gasping for breath he was so excited to have seen Patrick and to finally be at Hogwarts. "Once the girl left them, several boys congratulated them and asked why they flew to Hogwarts." Steve rolled his eyes and thought only his brother could draw that much attention to himself and the school year had only just started.

**-incipiens-fati-**

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading.**


	5. First Term

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter still belongs to JK Rowling.**

"speech" = Normal speech  
"-speech-" = Parseltounge

* * *

31st October 1992

Steve was sitting on his bed. It had been 11 years since Voldemort attacked the Potters. He always wondered what his life would have been like if the attack had never happened. He was startled out of his thoughts when Luke came crashing into the dormitory, "Come on! The Halloween Feast is about to start!" Steve hurried to follow him. They joked and laughed as they made their way down. Steve had become solid friends with Luke since they had met on the Train.

The Great Hall was decorated with little floating pumpkins, the ghosts were all present and the goblets had smoke rising out of them.

Steve and Luke were happily and slightly tiredly making their way back to the Common room when they had to stop because the corridor was blocked by other students.

"You'll be next mud-bloods!" a voice drawled out.

"All of you back to your Common rooms. Prefects! Please lead the way." Professor Dumbledore's voice rang out. Slowly the students moved out of the corridor. Many looked back and were whispering among themselves.

Eventually Steve was sitting in the Common room, all the first years were silently listening to the arguments going on in the Common room between the older students.

"Of course it was Potter. He's always causing trouble and loosing us points."

"Hey, that's not fair. Patrick could have been in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Potter wasn't at the feast tonight. Neither were Granger and Weasley. They're always together."

"Patrick defeated, You-Know-Who, why would he be Slytherin's Heir. His own mother is muggle-born."

"Yeah. The sorting-hat quickly placed him into Gryffindor. If he really was Slytherin's Heir, he would be in Slytherin."

Steve rolled his eyes. Obviously Patrick was at the centre of this argument. However Steve was intrigued in how the Gryffindor's were split some argued for Patrick while others were quick to believe what they saw and heard rather than find the truth.

At that moment Patrick, Ron and Hermione walked through the Portrait, the Common room fell silent, Patrick tried to be confident, while Hermione and Ron were carefully watching the other Gryffindors to see how they would react.

"Is it true?" a boy asked aggressively, "Are you the Heir of Slytherin?"

"Seamus!" Hermione shouted in outrage. "Do you all think that?" she scanned the room and could see several others who thought the same as Seamus. "You're all idiots. Patrick has helped the House and obviously has nothing against muggle-born wizards or witches." With that Hermione stormed out of the Common room towards the girl's dorms.

Ron shifted, "Mental that one." Patrick just glanced at Ron before gazing around the room. Many Gryffindors were staring at him, but every time he caught their eye they turned away. Patrick was uncomfortable. He was used to positive attention, everyone wanting to know him because he defeated You-Know-Who, not negative.

8th November 1992

"Have you heard about Colin?" Steve asked Harry. The two brothers regularly met up. It gave them a chance to chat, and for Steve to practice wandless magic.

"Yes, I heard. He was trying to see Patrick. I know the Professors are trying to keep everyone calm but the first years seem nervous about going anywhere on their own." Steve nodded.

"Who do you think is the Heir of Slytherin? Patrick seems to think it is Draco." Steve was curious to find what Harry thought. Everyone had their own opinion to who was the Heir of Slytherin.

"It could be anyone." Harry wasn't going to speculate. "I got an invite to the Malfoy Yule ball and the Silvanus New Year part."

"You going to them both? Or just the Silvanus' New Year Party as the Duke Silvanus is seen as neutral."

Harry nodded. "I will go to both, but only as Duke Peverell." he elaborated when he saw Steve's confusion. "The Peverell Dukedom is the most mysterious and influential of the Dukedoms I have inherited. I also need to choose a proxy for each of the Houses as I can't make all the Wizengamot Meetings. It gives me a chance to make some allies."

17th December 1992

"I think Lockhart and Flitwick." Steve stated to Luke.

"Really I would have thought just Flitwick," Luke replied.

"Hey, mini-Harry!" Fred greeted

"Would you like to place a bet on that?" George asked. Both first years shook their heads.

"Shame. Well got to go," the Weasley twins hurried off. Steve shook his head at the Weasley Twins activities. They had started a betting pool for which teacher would be in charge of the new Duelling Club. The notices had gone up in the Common rooms at the beginning of the week, but did not say who the teacher in charge was. Steve glanced around, most of the lower school were present and several older students were hovering near the door, they were only staying to find out what teacher would be in charge before deciding if they would stay or not.

"How much do you know about Duelling?" Luke asked.

"Not much." Steve said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, there are several types of Duels. The most common is the Competition Duel. The Wizards will bow to each other, take ten steps, prepare and a referee will start the duel. The Duel lasts until a Wizard can is immobilised or has lost his wand. The other type of Duel is the Honour Duel. These are part of the tradition of any of the Houses. Only the Lord or the Master of a house can challenge another for an Honour Duel. It follows the same rules as a Competitive Duel but the Duel ends only when a Wizard concedes defeat." Before Steve could ask a question the doors to the Great Hall swung open wider.

"Welcome." Steve groaned when he saw Lockhart making his way to the Duelling, "Gather round! I will be teaching you how to defend yourselves. Just as I have done." He flashed his smile around the room. "Now, my assistant will be Professor Snape. Now don't worry, I promise that you will have a Potions Master tomorrow!"

Steve nudged Luke, "G5 say that Lockhart will be beaten by Snape."

"That's no bet! Of course Lockhart will lose, he is incompetent." Luke hissed back. Steve just grinned. He turned his gaze back to the Duelling platform. Snape was standing at the opposite end to Lockhart and both had their wands aimed at each other.

"_Expelliarmus!_" a jet of red light blasted Lockhart off his feet. Steve and Luke grinned at each other. Several of the girls looked shocked.

"Well...Done...Severus. That was the Disarming Charm. Very nice of you to show that charm. I could have easily blocked it but I thought that you should all see that." Lockhart said while getting back on to his feet.

Lockhart and Snape quickly paired the students up to practice blocking unfriendly charms. Lockhart paired Luke with Steve and they quickly started practising.

"Stop! I said disarm only!" Lockhart shouted. Everyone turned around. Only Patrick and Draco were still duelling.

"_Finite Incantatem!_" Snape lazily exclaimed.

"Why don't you show them how to block unfriendly spells first?" Snape queried with a smirk on his face. "Potter! Draco!" He motioned to them both to get on the platform, they scrambled up quickly. Draco listening to what Snape was telling him, while Patrick was listening to Lockhart. Everyone was watching. The rivalry between the two was well known.

"Bow!" Lockhart called out. "Take ten steps, three...two...one!"

"_Serpensortia!_" Draco cried out. Steve watched in amazement as a snake shot out of the end of his wand.

"_Protego._" several silver whips came out of the end of his wand and hovered in front of him. Patrick was unsure how to respond to Draco's snake, "Really Malfoy? A Snake. Can't you do anything other than hide behind a snake!" He taunted. Malfoy narrowed his eyes.

"I'll get rid of it boys. Stand back." Lockhart waved his wand and a loud bang followed. The snake reared and hissed at a Hufflepuff student standing next to the platform. The boy was terrified, Patrick stepped towards the snake, "-Leave him-", he looked up and smiled at the boy. He was confused why everyone was staring at him in fear.

"Dismissed!" Professor Snape's voice rang out and no one dared to disobey him.

Back in their dorm Luke questioned Steve, "Did you know your brother was a Parselmouth?" Steve shook his head. "I would love to be able to talk to a snake. Everyone else thinks being a Parselmouth is a sign of a Dark wizard, as the last know Parselmouth was the Dark Lord." Steve finally understood why the Hufflepuff Boys had looked at Patrick with fear.

"How's Polo?" Luke asked. Steve rolled up his sleeve, Polo was resting there. Luke reached out to stroke Polo's head.

"He likes that." Luke carried on stroking Polo, who had wrapped himself around Luke's hand.

"Steve, can you understand Polo?"

Steve nodded, "Of course. He's my familiar. Harry helped me look it up after I first got him. You know that Patrick only told the snake to leave the boy."

"No...I didn't. Didn't you hear the hissing?" Luke spoke uncertainty. Realisation dawned on him when Steve shook his head, "You're a Parselmouth too!"

"What? I know that I am not Slytherin's heir." Steve objected.

"Well you understood your brother," Steve scowled when Luke called Patrick his brother, "and you have a really close bond with Polo. You even said you can talk to him. Usually familiars can only feel each other's feeling not have conversations with each other."

Steve was shocked at what Luke was saying. He knew he had a close bond with Polo as Harry had commented on it before, but he did not realise it was because he was a Parselmouth.

_**-incipiens-fati-**_

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading. Sorry its so late but I've just started back at Uni so my story is taking a back seat to all the work I'm being given now. But I promise that I will finish it and try to keep updating regularly. But thanks for reading.**


	6. Christmas

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling**

* * *

25th December 1992

Harry checked himself in the mirror, "You look fine." He turned quickly at the voice from the door way.

"I like how you have changed your eyes to a piercing blue. They make you stand out." Steve smirked at his brother. "You looking forward to tonight?"

"Thanks. Not quite looking forward to it, but I know it is important." Harry answered before leaving. "Malfoy Manor!" Steve watched as Harry flooed to the Malfoy's.

_**Malfoy**_ _**Manor**_

Harry straightened up and walked out of the floo room. He saw Lord and Lady Malfoy standing by the entrance of the Ball room.

"Lord Malfoy," Harry greeted as he shook the blond's hand, "Lady Malfoy." He kissed her hand. "Thank you for your invite." Harry could see that Lord Malfoy was trying to work out who he was. He saw the subtle changes in Lord Malfoy's posture when he finally worked it out.

"Lord Peverell. I presume," Lucius waited for Harry to acknowledge the title before continuing, "My family and I are extremely pleased that you accepted our invite and decided to attend. Your Grace."

"It was my pleasure to accept Lord Malfoy. I finally get the chance to meet my peers." Harry glanced around and saw there were other party guests waiting to greet the hosts. "I think I will greatly enjoy the ball tonight." He gave a bow to Lady Malfoy before entering the ballroom.

Harry slowly wandered around the room, he wanted to watch the politics going on in the room before making himself known. Harry could feel eyes watching him, he had expected this. He was a new face and all the Lords were curious to who held the power to three newly activated Dukedoms.

"Lord Greengrass, how are you?" Harry finally saw Lord Thomas Greengrass. The Greengrass had an Earldom and were known to be neutral. Harry was hoping to ask him to be Proxy for the Ravenclaw Dukedom.

Harry shook hands with Lord Greengrass, "Your Grace," Lord Greengrass greeted after he caught sight of the Peverell Heir ring on Harry's hand. "I am well thank you. I welcome you into our midsts."

"You have two daughters, both who attend Hogwarts. How are they doing?" Harry asked.

"They are doing well. My oldest is in her third year and is enjoying Ancient Runes. While my youngest has just started. Did you attend Hogwarts?" Lord Greengrass replied while fishing for more information on the new Peverell Heir.

"Yes. I attend Hogwarts as do many of the British Wizarding Elite." Harry could see the surprise in Lord Greengrass' face when he used the present tense to describe his attendance at Hogwarts. Harry had changed his height to make himself look of age and Lord Greengrass had thought he was out of Hogwarts. Harry talked with Lord Greengrass about Hogwarts and the recent attacks. They were still talking when Lord Malfoy called for everyone's attention.

"Lords, Ladies, Minister, gentlemen and women. I thank you all for attending our Yule Ball this year. As always my Wife has helped plan the evening, which I hope you all enjoy." With that said Lord Malfoy took Lady Malfoy's hand and led her onto the dance floor. The band started playing music and the dancing started. Harry stayed on the outskirts watching all the dancing.

"Not dancing, your Grace?" a voice questioned. Harry turned to see who was talking to him, he recognised her from school but could not place her name.

"Dancing is not my favourite past time." Harry replied with a small smile, "I'm at a disadvantage here. You know who I am but I can't recall you name."

"Emma Vanity. My father works at the Ministry in the Department of Transport." The girl introduced herself.

"Well Miss Vanity," Harry held his hand out, "Would you care for this dance?"

Emma just accepted his hand and they joined the dance floor.

"You know that your the talk of the Ball tonight." Emma said. Harry looked at her.

"I am?"

"Everyone wants to know more about the elusive Master Peverell. Especially as you have talked to most here tonight yet not much is known about you."

Harry smiled at his partner, "Thank you for the lovely dance." He escorted her off the dance floor. Before moving to the side to get a drink.

"I hope you are having fun, Your Grace." A smooth voice broke Harry's thoughts.

"I am. As I said earlier I am grateful for your invite Lord Malfoy."

"It was no problem. It would have been an insult not to invite you." Harry chatted with Lord Malfoy for a while.

"Did you know that you are not the only new member of the Wizengamot?" Harry managed to keep his face neutral and shook his head. He wanted to know what Lord Malfoy had heard and what the Wizengamot knew.

"The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Dukedoms have also been activated. As well as your own, our Wizengamot has gone from having two Dukedoms active, to having five. Many are wondering who they belong too. Lord Greengrass mentioned you are at Hogwarts, what are you studying?" Harry knew he had to be careful as Lord Malfoy was trying to work out his age.

"I'm studying Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration and Charms. I'm hoping to gain my N.E. in them." Harry mentioned his three favourite subjects. He wanted everyone to think he was of age and in his last few years of education not that he was preparing to take his O. .

26th December 1992

Harry was woken when a pillow was thrown at him. He groaned, "Steve. Leave me alone." All he heard was laughter.

"Come on Harry. It's 10 o'clock. What time did you get in last night? How was it? Please tell me what it was like." Steve asked quickly.

Harry groaned again and slowly sat up. "Daffy," he waited for the House-Elf to appear, "Yes Master Evans?"

Steve laughed at the name Daffy called his brother, "Even the House-Elves know about your new titles. How did you manage to get them to only state Evans and not the Dukedoms?"

Harry just glared at Steve, he was too tired to answer Steve at the moment. "Daffy could you bring me some breakfast please?" Daffy popped away and reappeared but holding a plate with a full English breakfast on it. "Thanks." Harry quickly started eating.

"Please Harry tell me about the Ball last night." Steve asked while watching Harry eating. Harry sighed.

"Well, I talked to Lord Greengrass, Lord Malfoy and several other Lords that were there. The Ball lasted until midnight and there was a band playing music for the entire night. I think I was the most talked about as well as what's going on at Hogwarts."

"Do you know that I also got invited to Lord Silvanus' New Year's Party?" Steve asked. Harry shook his head. "Also Dad's going."

"I thought so. Lord Silvanus is known to be neutral and has allies with both dark and light families. It will be interesting to see how James will act when he gets to meet The Master Peverell."

31st December 1992

"How do I look?" Steve asked Harry. Harry looked up from the tome he was surprised to see Steve in his dress robes already. He checked the time.

"Steve you know it is only 5pm. The party doesn't start till 7pm." Harry answered.

"I know but Luke invited me over. Said I could stay until the party." Harry nodded.

"You look fine. Very nice robes, is that the Potter Crest on them?" Harry pointed at the crest on the robes Steve was wearing.

"I found them on my bed. When I asked Daffy she said she placed them there. Do you think Mum ordered them for me?" Steve asked. Harry could tell that Steve was still wanting some affection from his parents. He just shrugged.

"I'll see you at the party then. Also remember that you haven't met The Master Peverell yet." Steve just nodded.

_**-later-**_

Steve stood near the entrance to the ball room in the Silvanus Mansion. Luke was standing next to his father greeting the guests. He saw several of his year present and some older students who were attending with their families.

"Lord Silvanus. Lady Silvanus. Thank you for your invite." Steve turned from watching the guests in the ball room to who was greeting Lord Silvanus. He saw his father, mother and brother entering the room. His parents just walked past him but Patrick sent a smirk at him.

"Your Grace. Thank you for accepting our invite." Steve looked around quickly. He could see a tall, dark haired man, greeting Lord Silvanus and his family. He caught sight of the man's eyes, they were a piercing blue.

"No, thank you for inviting me. I hope to talk to you later. Lady Silvanus." Harry walked into the room. He started to walk over to the bar but was intercepted by Lord Potter. Steve made his way over to his brother and Father.

"Lord Potter." Harry curtly greeted.

"Master Peverell. It is nice to finally meet you. I have heard a lot about you. Do you know my son?" James reached towards Patrick and moved him in front of him. "Master Peverell." Patrick greeted.

"I recognise you son Lord Potter. But who is the boy standing next to your wife?" Harry asked. He wanted to see what James' reaction would be.

"This is...Stephan. He is part of the Potter family. How did you come into your Dukedom?" James asked as his wife led Patrick off to meet the Minister.

"I decided to take the Inheritance Test. It came up and I decided to accept my position." Harry was getting annoyed with James' constant probing. He was not even trying to be subtle.

"Did you know the Potter's are related to the Peverells?" James mentioned casually. Harry stared at James.

"I did know that. After looking at my Family tree I found the connection." Harry had had enough of talking to James. He spotted Lord Black talking to several aurors.

"Lord Black. Madam Bones. Auror Shacklebolt. Auror Tonks." The group were surprised that a young man had come over to talk to them. Harry introduced himself. He got on well with the four of them. They talked about the Aurors and Harry's interest in joining them after he left school. Harry could tell that they had recognised the crest on his robes and the Heir ring on the his right hand, however they were being polite and they did not seem daunted by Harry being the Master of the Peverell Dukedom.

_**-incipiens-fati-**_

* * *

**AN****: Thanks for reading. I'm sorry for the slow update. I hope you are still enjoying my story.**


	7. Second Term

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling**_

* * *

14th February 1993

Steve and Luke grinned at each other when they saw the Great Hall and the little pink heart confetti falling from the ceiling. They had decided it was time to challenge the Weasley twins to the title of the Prankster Kings. Steve had been told by Harry where the kitchen were and the two friends crept down to the kitchens the night before to persuade the House-elves to help them and prank the school on Valentines Day.

However when Steve saw Lockhart stand up, he groaned.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Lockhart shouted with a ridiculous grin on his face. Steve scanned the hall to see the reactions of the other students, most of the girls were staring dreamily at Lockhart, while most of the boys were scowling and muttering to each other. He could see several of the older boys looking worriedly at their girlfriends, Steve nudged Luke and whispered, "Looks like he's in trouble." Luke followed Steve's gaze and both snickered at some of the faces they saw.

"My friendly, card-carrying cupids," he motioned exuberantly to a dozen dwarfs who marched into the hall wearing golden wings and each carried a harp. "Will be roving round the school today delivering your Valentines."

Throughout the day Lockhart's Dwarfs kept barging their way in to any room if they had a Valentine to deliver. Steve's best memory was Patrick receiving a Valentine in the middle of the Great Hall. Patrick had boasted all day that he would get the most Valentines and by lunch time he was being teased by the Weasley twins over the fact that he had not received any Valentine's. The dwarf had approached Patrick and started to read the Valentine out,

"_The defeater of you-know-who,_

_The one I want to woo,_

_The impossible one,_

_The difficult one,_

_The one who knows no wrong!_"

Several people snickered, while others patted Patrick on the back. Steve could hear that several people were muttering that Patrick with the Professors help could solve the mystery of what was petrifying the students.

"Oi! Potter! Centre of attention as usual!" Steve and Luke paused when they saw Malfoy and his two bodyguards confront Patrick and Ron.

"Leave off Malfoy just because you didn't get any Valentines." Ron retorted, Patrick patted him on his back and grinned. This spurred Ron on to try to insult Malfoy more before a teacher came to make everyone move out of the Great Hall.

"_You're the only one who cares,_

_And the only one who dares,_

_To talk to us all the time,_

_And make sure we're always fine_."

Everyone who was leaving the hall stopped and silence rang throughout the Great Hall when Ron started to serenade Malfoy. Slowly laughter started to build up and both Malfoy and Ron had gone bright red with embarrassment. Steve and Luke high-fived. Their prank had been pulled off and hopefully more people would start serenading those they tried to insult. Steve and Luke had come up with the idea and had carried out research over Christmas before asking Harry to help them create the last potion which would allow the effect they wanted to be carried out.

In the Gryffindor common room everyone was laughing at the mischief the Weasley twins were creating. They were serenading each other and anyone that walked past them. The only ones not joining in the laughter were Patrick, Ron and Hermione who were huddled together in a heated discussion.

29th April 1993

Steve and Luke were sitting in the common room when Patrick and Ron rushed in and shot up to the boys dormitory. Steve shook his head before going back to finishing his potions essay.

Luke sighed, "What have you put about the properties of the swelling solution and when do you add the puffer-fish eyes?" Steve grinned he loved potions, just not when it was being taught by Professor Snape. As he was a Potter and in Gryffindor, Professor Snape kept picking on him to answer questions and would usually grimace when Steve got the correct answers. Steve found potions very interesting, especially as one could make a potion to do nearly anything. Luke just nodded as he was not as strong in potions as Steve was, he preferred Astronomy and Herbology. They both looked up when Lily joined them at the table.

"Hi, Could you help me with the essay Snape set us?" Luke just pointed at Steve who glared back at him. He turned and smiled at Lily before asking her what she was stuck on and managed to help her understand what she needed to write and why. Steve did not know Lily, other than she was a fellow Gryffindor and seemed to be an all round student. Steve helped Lily and after the three of them had finished their homework they relaxed and chatted about their hobbies.

Steve tuned out the conversation Luke and Lily were having when he saw Patrick and Ron cautiously walking towards the portrait and talking in hushed voices. His interest was raised when he heard mention Hermione and Madam Pomfrey.

-**later-**

Steve was in his dormitory when he closed the curtains on his bed and took out his Christmas present from Harry.

"Harry," he spoke clearly into a small mirror held in his hand.

"Steve," Steve smiled when he heard Harry respond. The mirror shimmered and then Steve could see Harry's head in the mirror. He loved the two-way mirrors Harry had got him for Christmas.

"Do you know what Patrick is up to at the moment? It seems like he is causing trouble again. You would have thought he learnt his lesson about bragging and causing trouble after the prank war between me and the twins." Steve grinned as he mentioned the prank war that had developed between him and Luke and the Weasley Twins.

"Don't worry about Patrick just worry about yourself and the upcoming first year tests. While we are talking you might as well know that I have chosen who I want to be the Proxy to the different Dukedoms." Harry paused, "For the Gryffindor Dukedom it will be Lord Black." Steve was shocked when he heard that Harry had picked Sirius Black to be a proxy. Harry ignored Steve's reaction and continued, "For Ravenclaw it will be Lord Greengrass and the Peverell Dukedom it will be Lord Silvanus." Steve smirked when he heard who else Harry had chosen to be a Proxy as he had carefully distributed the new Dukedoms to all the different factors in the Wizengamot.

"Nice choices but why Lord Black? You know he is Father's best friend?" Steve was mystified to why Harry would pick someone who had fawned over Patrick and had often been over to the Potter Mansion to visit his father and his brother but never them.

"Lord Black," Harry stressed the Lord when he repeated the name of the Lord who was the Proxy for the Gryffindor Dukedom. "Is a respectable member of the of the Wizengamot and well-respected for his achievements as an Auror." Steve still could not understand why Harry had chosen Lord Black when there were others on the light side who had influence, but he could tell that Harry would not explain his choices any more.

"Have you worked out what has petrified people and Mrs Norris?" Steve thought if anyone could work out what was the cause of people being petrified his brother could do it.

"There are several things it couldn't be." Harry paused, "For example it couldn't be something they ate or drank as more would have been petrified. It could be an animal but there are few that would be small enough to stay unnoticed and undetected. But as I am taking my O. . I will have to leave you to do some research with your good friend Luke." Harry smirked at Steve before disappearing from the mirror. Steve let out a groan at how his brother was being deliberately annoying and vague.

_**-incipiens-fati-**_

* * *

**AN: Thank for reading. Sorry its late but work and assignments have got in the way. I promise to keep writing this but the updates will be slower now that term's started.**


End file.
